jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Items
This is a list of minor items appearing in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and related medias. The items featured in this list do not have enough information to justify an article, mainly due to lack of relevance, but are still notable. Part I: Phantom Blood Dario Brando's Letter A letter sent by Dario Brando to George Joestar asking him to take care of his son Dio. It was then put into a box in the library of the Joestar Mansion and forgotten, but when Jonathan discovered it by accident, he saw that Dario was suffering the same symptoms as the then sick George before his death. It led Jojo to suspect Dio of having poisoned his father and poisoning George as well. The address on the letter is changed from "225 Baker Street East, Liverpool" to "221B Baker Street, Liverpool" in the anime, making it a Sherlock Holmes reference. Oriental Poison A slow poison from Asia sold by Wang Chan to Dio. Dio Brando used that poison to kill his own father and disguise his murder as sickness, and planned to do the same with George Joestar. When Jonathan found Wang Chan, it instead incriminated Dio. Statue of the Goddess of Love A statue of a woman draped in a toga holding a jar. It represents the Goddess of Love, said to be the guardian of the Joestar Family. Situated in the main hall of the Joestar Mansion near the main stairs, it was used to impale Dio when the Mansion was burning down, imprisoning the Vampire in the inferno. Luck and Pluck Initally named Luck, Luck was Bruford's sword, which he would use in conjunction with his prehensible hair. When Bruford was defeated, he came to respect Jonathan and gave it the sword, rebaptizing it Luck and Pluck. The sword proved a precious weapon during Jonathan's battle with Dio. Dio's Coffin Dio used a reinforced and boobytrapped coffin carved with his name in golden capital letters as a shelter on the boat which transported Jonathan and Erina to America. Though he planned to use it to shelter himself with Jonathan's body, it became a makeshift lifeboat for Erina, her child, and the infant Lisa Lisa when the boat exploded and sunk. It then somehow served as Dio's shelter at the bottom of of the Atlantic Ocean, and the coffin wouldn't be pulled back to the surface until 1983, freeing the Vampire from his underwater tomb. Part II: Battle Tendency Ripple conducting Scarf A scarf made with the yarn of a fictional insect called Sathiphorosia Scarab. Crafted from 30,000 scarabs, these type of scarfs were used by both Straizo and his student Lisa Lisa. The scarf has the property to conduct 100% of the Ripple it receives, making it both a handy weapon for a Ripple Master, and a good protection against it. Straizo would compare it to a lightning rod Anti Ripple Wires Special metallic wires at whose end is attached a hook crafted by the Pillar Men as a defensive and offensive weapon against Ripple users. Attached to the user's head, they can create small tornadoes strong enough to destroy a Ripple infused projectile when the user shakes his head. Moreover the small tornadoes act as invisible projectiles which can severely injure the enemy. Ripple Breathing Mask A metal mask specially designed to train people to breathe in order to produce the Ripple. It is straped to the user's head, covering both the nose and mouth and cannot be removed without outside help. If the wearer breathes as if he produced the Ripple, he will be able to have air, but if he breathes incorrectly, he'll suffocate. It is undeniably cruel but effective as a training tool. Miniaturized UV Lasers The miniaturized UV Lasers were anti-vampires weapons developed by the Speedwagon Foundation. These weapons are basically two UV lights attached to the shoulders and powered by a miniaturized battery which the user wears as a backpack. The miniaturized UV Lasers and put into use by its special force and the Wehrmacht during a battle against Kars' Vampire army near the Skeleton Heel Stone. These weapons enabled the humans to stand up to the Vampires. Unfortunately, Kars exploited them to activate the Stone Mask combined with the Red Stone of Aja, becoming the Ultimate Lifeform. Part III: Stardust Crusaders Spirit Photographs Photographs Joseph Joestar has taken by smashing a camera with his hand and Hermit Purple. During the events of Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable, they would serve to give clues to the Joestar Group about their enemies. One particular photograph of DIO allowed Star Platinum to spot a Hue Hue Fly in the background, enabling the group to confirm his presence in Egypt. Another photograph would hint the group about DIO's lair, facilitating their journey. In Diamond is Unbreakable, one spirit photograph warned Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata about Anjuro Katagiri. The threat of the photographs also lured Akira Otoishi in the open, enabling his defeat. DIO's Crystal Ball DIO used a crystal ball in conjunction with Hermit Purple no. 2 in order to show visions of Sherry's murderer to Polnareff. Commemorative Photograph A photograph the third Joestar Group took in Egypt as a commemoration. It features Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, Muhammad Avdol, Noriaki Kakyoin, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Iggy. Although surely taken during the event of Stardust Crusaders, it wouldn't appear until Vento Aureo. The anime adaptation expands on this photograph by showing the group actually taking it and Jotaro dearly holding onto it at several occasions. Mariah's Jewery Rope thumb|148x148px A rope with jewery originally decorated on Mariah's mini skirt. When Bastet turned Joseph Joestar into a Human maganet and steps onto an escalator, the metallic jewelry fly towards him and wrap around his neck, making Joseph stuck in escalator. Joseph begins crying, and shouts in remorse over his pathetic death as Muhammad Avdol presses the emergency stop button. Daniel J. D'Arby's Soul Chip Collection A collection of poker chips Daniel J. D'Arby keeps in an album. The poker chips are in fact souls of people D'Arby gambled with and won against, which Osiris molded into poker chips. D'Arby then places the poker chips into special cavities in the pages and writes down the soul's name and the date at which it was acquired. During the events of the story arc D'Arby the Gambler, Daniel temporarily added Jean Pierre Polnareff and Joseph Joestar to his collection. When Daniel went mad from playing poker with Jotaro Kujo, he liberated every soul in his collection. Telence T. D'Arby's Puppet Collection A collection of puppets Telence T. D'Arby makes personally and keep in a cabinet in his room. They are in fact modeled after people D'Arby played and won against, and whose soul Atum put into. Thought not as extensive as his brother's collection, Telence considers his collection more interesting as the puppets are still sentient, able to move and speak. He periodically change their clothes and makes accessories for them. During the events of the story arc D'Arby the Player, he temporarily added Noriaki Kakyoin to his collection. F-Mega A fictional video game used by Noriaki Kakyoin and Telence T. D'Arby in their match. It is a racing game heavily inspired from F-Zero in which racing cars must complete laps on racing tracks. Players have an energy bar which determine a car's power, and the players can mash the buttons before the start to get a speed boost. It is more complex to play than at face value, the physics allowing a player to spin their car, drive on walls, and fly; moreover segments of the game are played with the cars in complete darkness. Shortcuts are available in the tracks but are difficult to cross. Oh! That's A Baseball! A fictional video game used by Jotaro Kujo and Telence T. D'Arby. It simulates a game of baseball, in which two players will play using different baseball teams. One player must select what kind of throw his pitcher will do while the opponent must react to the throw with the catcher, then their positions will be switched after three outs or their turn has ended. It is possible to customize the appearance of the teams, which Jotaro and Telence do to make the players resemble their Stands. The game makes an appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable Tonio Trussardi's Dishes * Mineral Water: 'Ordinary looking mineral water served at Tonio's restaurant. Made from 500 years old snow from the Kilimanjaro, this drink is delicious despite just being water. It makes compatible persons cry until the eyes seem deflated, but cures swollen eyes, and has the effect of a good night's sleep. * '''Mozzarella and Tomato Salad: ' A typical Italian ''antipasto, ''consisting of four thin slices of mozzarella and five slices of tomato. The dressing consists of one anchovy fillet, seaweed, olive oil, white wine vinegar, lemon juice, salt, pepper, basilica and a piece of lettuce. Delicious when one eats the mozzarella and the tomato at the same time, it forcibly make stiff shoulders excrete the dirt by stimulating the thyroid gland and cures them. * '''Spaghetti alla Puttanesca: A simple looking spaghetti dish accompanied with olive oil, garlic, small tomatoes, seedless black olives, one anchovy fillet, hot pepper, miscellaneous condiments such as parsley, and parmesan. The dish was supposedly made by a prostitute out of random and useless ingredient, and the sauce is said to originate from Naples. It violently ejects bad teeth, making new ones grow in their place. * Lamb Chops with Applesauce: A main dish consisting of three lamb chops covered in sweet and sour applesauce, accompanied by an asparagus dressing. It cures stomachaches and constipation by ejecting the bad intestines out of the client. * 'Pudding: ' A simple pudding accompanied with caramel sauce. It cures athlete's foot. Akira's Guitar A homemade 65.2 cm long guitar Akira Otoishi carries with him. Akira built it out of Mahogany wood from Honduras for the body, hard walnut wood for the neck, and a humbucker to diminish main hums and give the guitar more power. It is also equipped with a tremolo arm to make the sound vibrate. The Mahogany wood is said to be the best material for sound resonance, able to absorb sweat thus making the sound smoother. The hard walnut neck results in an overall deep and throaty sound quality. Akira's miniature Plane A remote controlled plane resembling a Supermarine Spitfire which Akira Otoishi planned to use to get his Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper to Joseph Joestar's boat in three minutes. It can go as fast as 150kmph. Winning Lottery Ticket A winning national lottery ticket, bearing the winning number 121314 for the SG Group. It was thrown away by the original buyer "Ichiro Morishita", whose name and phone number "1774-4284" are written on the back, but then Harvest collected it and Okuyasu uncovered its worth and finally Josuke had to tamper with the ticket with Crazy Diamond, changing the name to "Ichiro Kinoshita" and the phone number to "1771-4281" to get the prize. It brought five million yens to Josuke, Okuyasu and Shigechi. They briefly fought over the paycheck before Josuke tore it down to distract Shigechi and beat him. St. Gentleman's Sandwiches High-class Sandwiches sold at St.Gentleman bakery. They are usually filled with tenderloin, salad and a tomato slice, plus an unnamed sauce. The bread is baked fresh everyday at 11 AM then the surplus is thrown away by 1 PM. The tenderloin is said to be freshly-fried, so it is still crisp when bought. Due to their quality, the sandwiches are sought after and usually sell out quickly. One day, a dog stole Shigechi's sandwich under his nose, prompting the boy to take another St.Gentleman bag nearby, which was Kira's. Kira's "Girlfriends" Yoshikage Kira likes to keep the hand of his victims as girlfriends. After killing a woman, he gets rid of her body save the hand, and will mimic a romantic relationship with it, acting as if the hand was sentient. He notably talks to it, gives it a ride through town, and offers it several gifts as well as take care of it. Once the hand starts to rot, Kira destroys it and carries on to another "girlfriend". Shigechi fatefully discovered one of these girlfriends and gets killed, sending the heroes after the murderer. Kira's button A button from Yoshikage Kira's Valentino jacket. A fairly ordinary button, it became the heroes' first clue toward discovering Kira's identity when Shigechi stole it from him and gave it to Josuke thanks to Harvest. It eventually led Jotaro and Koichi to a tailor who had fixed the jacket in question, and Kira's eventual change of identity. Cinderella Lipstick A lipstick put into an ornate tube bearing Aya Tsuji's Cinderella beauty salon's symbol which she gives to Yukako Yamagishi after Cinderella operates her. In accord with Aya's view that miracles take dedication, after Yukako upgrades to "capturing love", the lipstick must be applied by Yukako every 30 minutes every day, except when sleeping, to keep the charm on. Failure to do so results in getting ugly and the eventual crumbling of whatever feature was modified by Cinderella. Kira's Record and Bottled Nails As a hobby, Yoshikage Kira has been keeping a record of his nails' growth over the years since 1983 detailing the growth of each nail including the toenails, moreover he stored his nails into small glass bottles, labeling each by the year of the nails' collection and keeping them stored in a cabinet for an unknown reason. While his nails ordinarily grow by around 8 centimeters a month, they sometime grow at an accelerated rate, reaching 30 centimeters a month. A rapid growth served to indicate whenever Kira had the best "hunting luck". Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata found the record in Kira's house. Part V: Vento Aureo Polpo's Lighter An ornate metal lighter given to Giorno Giovanna by Polpo. It serves in Polpo's test, in which Giorno has to keep the lighter lit for 24 hours in order to be admitted in Passione. A janitor accidentally puts it out. It is tied to the Stand Black Sabbath, and when it is put out and lit again, the Stand appears in order to pierce anyone close with an Arrow. Passione Badge A metallic badge with intricate design given to those who pass Polpo's test as proof of their status as Passione gang members. Polpo's Treasure A set of precious jewels Polpo bought with money swindled from Passione. It is worth 600 million yens. Polpo ordered Bruno Buccellati to hide it, and Bruno put the jewels into the walls of a public toilet in Capri. Upon Polpo's death, his treasure was coveted by both Buccellati's Gang and Mario Zucchero and Sale. Bruno got hold of the treasure and gave it to Pericolo, earning himself the rank of lieutenant in stead of Polpo. Mr.President's Key An ornate key in which is embedded a transparent marble. On the marble is engraved instructions for finding Coco Jumbo in Naple's train station, in which it fits a cavity on the turtle's shell. The key is heavily linked to Mr.President, as it activates the Stand and taking it out of the shell forcibly ejects any living being from the room inside Coco Jumbo. It was placed in Pompeii near the dog mosaic, and Giorno, Fugo and Abbacchio were sent to retrieve it. The assassin Illuso fought them over it, but the trio managed to seize it. Diavolo's Order Disk A floppy disk which was put by Diavolo in the lion statue of Venice's Santa Lucia train station. Buccellati's Gang was ordered to retrieve the disk, and Giorno and Mista manages to take it from Ghiaccio's hands. The disks contains the following instructions: # One person will accompany Trish and enter an elevator leading to the top of the only basilisk of the San Giorgio Maggiore island. # That person won't carry any bladed weapon or gun, nor any communication device such as mobile phone. # When the disk is extracted from the statue in which it was hidden, a transmitter will let The Boss know it and the group will have 15 minutes to bring Trish to the island. # Every other remaining squad member will stay on the boat and not set foot on the island. Trish Una's Boot A knee-high small-heeled boot worn by Trish Una, first appears in Chapter 486. During the Plane accident, Trish was targeted by a small Notorious B.I.G., she drops a glass bottle with water, the water splashes and soaked her right leg's boot, which make Notorious B.I.G targeting the small drops going down the boot. However, the boot strangely falls off from Trish's leg, later destroyed and eaten by Notorious B.I.G. Then Trish sees her own Stand Spice Girl offering her counsel and asking for a command. Trish finally realized her power and defeated Notorious B.I.G., but never shown getting it replaced after the battle. Donatella Una's Photograph A photograph of Donatella Una taken in 1985 by a young Diavolo, then named Solido Naso, near a stele in La Costa Smeralda on the island of Sardinia. When he checked the results of La Squadra di Esecuzione's investigations of Donatella's room, Diavolo spotted the photograph, which made Diavolo go to Sardinia as he sensed Trish was heading toward the island, thus guiding Buccellati's Gang toward a place Moody Blues could investigate. Diavolo subsequently managed to kill Risotto Nero and Leone Abbacchio. Doppio's "Phones" Diavolo can communicate with Doppio through any kind of object while not in control, granting his subordinate the belief that his alter ego is another person all together. Although we haven't heard the quality of these "calls" yet and whether or not the objects alter the quality of Diavolo's voice, Doppio can always hear his alter ego's voice through the object. Doppio also, on occasion, forgets that he's been able to communicate with Diavolo, but he consistently has never realized he's been using a broken or non-phone object. These "phones" have ranged from ice cream to frogs, to cigarettes to toys, and of course Doppio always carries on him a broken or dismantled phone headset. Part VI: Stone Ocean Jolyne's Pendant A pendant resembling a beetle which was given to Jolyne Cujoh from her father Jotaro Kujo. It can be opened and in fact contains a shard of an Arrow. Jolyne pricked herself with the Pendant and threw it away, only to be picked up by Ermes Costello. Ermes also pricked herself with it and she sold it to Gwess. Thus it served to awaken Stone Free, Kiss, and Goo Goo Dolls. Jolyne took it back from Gwess, and it accompanied her until Jolyne threw it toward her father in a fit of anger. Emporio's Computer A ghost computer Emporio uses sometimes and brings with him when he escapes the Green Dolphin Street prison. It proved instrumental in defeating Miu Miu when Emporio faxed an image in binary of the chief warden to Jolyne, enabling her to identify Miu Miu with only two memories. It was also crucial in fighting Donatello Versus when Emporio used it to make research on a plane crash in whose memory Jolyne and Ermes were trapped, enabling them to find a way to escape death. Part VII: Steel Ball Run Gyro's Teddy Bear A worn out teddy bear owned by Gyro Zeppeli. It eventually became so worn out Gyro abandoned it during the 7th stage before confronting Axl RO. Apart from his affection for it, it is otherwise unremarkable. However, a double of the teddy bear was summoned by Civil War and contributed to incapacitate Gyro by covering him with a membrane alongside other abandoned items. Royal Executioner Collar Hanger A collar hanger bearing the crest of the Royal Family of Naples. It is the symbol of status of the royal executioners and stealing one of these is akin to insulting the whole country. Gyro's collar hanger got lost when one prisoner rebelled and fought Gyro, only for Marco to take it and try to fix it. The incident pushed Gyro to object to Marco's death and subsequently participate to the Steel Ball Run race in order to free the young boy. Joseph of Arimathea's Map A map of the Americas on which are marked the nine approximate location of the Saint Corpse Parts, despite dating back to the 1st century AC.. Joseph of Arimathea was one of Jesus' followers. When Jesus resurrected, in drew a map of the America in which were indicated the location of his future Corpse Parts. Joseph of Arimathea witnessed the miracle and drew the map on a parchment. It was subsequently hidden in an English abbey until it was stolen during the 15th Century. Its whereabouts became unknown, until Funny Valentine found the map in the Parliament in 1889. He then used the map to organize the Steel Ball Run race. Ringo's Message A message sent via messenger pigeon by Ringo Roadagain to Funny Valentine. It contained the coordinates for the Spine of Jesus: 36° 6' 24" North, 94° 40' 6" West. Lucy Steel intercepted the message, and managed to take the Spine, giving it to Johnny and Gyro. However its theft was noticed and set the government on a chase after her. Nicholas Joestar's Riding Boots A pair of old horse riding boots originally owned by Nicholas Joestar who tragically died in an accident. One day, Johnny Joestar found out that his boots were too damaged for use, and sought to borrow Nicholas' boots. However his father George objected to it as he cherished Nicholas' memory, loving him more than Johnny. They briefly fought over it, causing George to disown his son. Years later during the event of the story arc High Voltage, George would wave these boots in front of Johnny as a silent reconciliation. Gyro's Belt Buckle A belt buckled consisting of two metallic plates on which are engraved two hands normally pointing downward as to emphasize the crotch when the belt is worn. The plates are designed to be in the ratio of the Golden Rectangle, making it a good scale for Spin users to produce an infinite rotation although they generally rely on observation of nature. Gyro would use the belt buckle to push Johnny to his limits, making him realize where to really look to see the Golden Rectangle. Johnny would learn to produce an infinite rotation by observing his surroundings and use the belt buckle to make a metal bullet which granted him victory over Soundman. Valentine's Handkerchief A handkerchief on which is sewed the date "20 Sep. 1847", Funny Valentine's birth date. It was originally owned by Funny's biological father and the soldier used it as a memento of what he was resisting torture for. He hid it in his eye socket, enabling Capt. Valentine, his friend, to give it Funny. It served to boost Valentine's resolve at the moment he was overcome by despair, facing the possibility of remaining buried alive forever due to Tusk ACT 4's infinite rotation. Thus it indirectly allowed him to conceive a last plan to defeat Johnny Joestar. Part VIII: Jojolion Josuke's Hat A tasseled "dixie cup" sailor hat. It is sold in the SBR hat shop in Morioh and was bought by Yoshikage Kira three days before Josuke emerged, and is remarkable as Josuke's first clue toward discovering his true identity since it led him to Kira's apartment. Josuke is never seen without the hat. Sesame Honey Dumplings A local culinary specialty of Morioh, the Sesame Honey Dumplings are bite-sized mochis filled with honey-like sesame seed, edamame or cream. They spill easily and are supposed to be bitten with the back teeth. Yasuho gave a box of them to Josuke, who found the dumplings delicious and would later associate them with his romance with Yasuho. He also bites them with the front teeth, spilling the filling. The Fake Photo Album A photo album filled with pornographic photographs of the unnamed woman in the bathroom and Yoshikage Kira. It was made by Ojiro Sasame in order to frame Kira, and temporarily caused Yasuho to leave Josuke, thinking he was a pervert. Kira's Hand Model A sculpture of Yoshikage Kira's hand. It was ordered by Yoshikage Kira himself, as the narcissistic man wanted to admire his hands. It is notable for being the proof that Josuke isn't Kira. Kira's Photograph A photograph of Yoshikage Kira, taken near the spring in which Josuke was found. It led Josuke and Yasuho back to the spring, in which the corpse of Kira was found, deepening the mystery about Josuke's identity. Steel Ball Run Race Complete Record by Norisuke Higashikata I A record of the Steel Ball Run race written by Norisuke Higashikata I. It included a family tree of the main branch of the Higashikata Family, and more importantly, the Joestar minor branch of the family, which enabled Josuke to know of Holy Joestar-Kira, Yoshikage's mother. The Joestar Shrine A shrine dedicated to Johnny Joestar situated near Shakedown Road. It is a typical Japanese shrine whose characteristic is a sailor cap on a stylized statue of Johnny. It commemorates the death of Johnny Joestar, and the locals regularly give donations. Higashikata Melon Parfait A dessert served in the Higashikata Fruit Parlor in order to recycle unsold melons. It consists of nine layers of from top to bottom: # Cut melon # Jelly and whipped cream # Ice cream # Melon Granita # Champagne sherbet # Crunchy corn biscuit # Melon jelly # Whipped cream # Melon juice served in a hurricane glass. While it is supposed to be eaten from top to bottom, the movement of the spoon inside it will mix the layers and ensures that the taste of each mouthful is different. Jobin's Golden Lamborghini A golden Lamborghini worth 3 million yens originally owned by Jobin Higashikata. Josuke acquires its key in a bet, allowing Yasuho and Tsurugi to investigate the car's event data recorder with Paisley Park, leading Yasuho to Aisho Dainenjiyama. Josefumi, Karera and Kira's Photograph A photograph of Yoshikage Kira, Josefumi Kujo, and Karera Sakunami. Karera took it at one point in the past and shows it to Josuke, unintentionally revealing Josuke's original identity to him. Eye Eye Syaa An eye medicine, only remarkable in that it served as a distraction for Josefumi Kujo and Yoshikage Kira to steal branches of the Rokakaka from Aisho Dainenjiyama. Josefumi and Yoshikage pretended that Eye Eye Syaa was a miracle medicine, pushing Aisho to take one and try it. They then used that distraction to their advantage, and Aisho was stolen from without knowing and thinking that the medicine was great. Site Navigation Category:Items